


Times We'll Remember

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Immortals, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dane had known Laxus since she was 16 & he was 18... She still knows him when he's 23 & she's... still... 16... Life kinda sucks when you stop aging so soon, & Laxus learns that when he returns to the guild.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times We'll Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what yah think ^-^

Laxus looked around the guild, finding Natsu & Gray arguing, & Gajeel about to get involved while Erza, Lucy, & Juvia watched. He raised a brow when a certain, lion tailed girl was missing.

"Laxus," Erza said, "Dane's out back... Today marks the day once more." She said with a saddened tone. Now that she mentioned it, Laxus felt the depression dampening the guild. Everyone seemed sluggish, even the iron & fire dragons' argument didn't hold the exact spark it usually did.

"Alright, thanks Erza." He replied & headed out to the back of the guild. There Dane was, at the cliff's edge where four markers had been set up. Laxus approached, noticing her tail that usually was so lively, laid so limp on the dirt ground. "Thought I'd find you here." Laxus said trying to lighten the mood.

Her long, pointed ears twitched at his voice, "I would say it's good to see you Laxus, but this occasion is everything but good." The immortal stated blandly, "What brings you here? I thought you were kicked out?" She turned to look up at the blonde.

"I am. But Makarov said I could still come by, besides, whether they think so or not, they're my family." Laxus replied with a small smile, "May I?" Dane shrugged, & Laxus sat besides her as she kneeled. They remained silent for some time.

"So much has changed." Dane said, brown eyes concentrating on the markers in front of her, studying the names of her fallen companions. "I miss them. They protected the entire guild before anyone knew them." She said, a single tear falling at the memory of them absorbing the blow from the lost enchantment Fairy Law.

"For what it's worth, all the stories you told the guild over the last three years... They made a real impact, whether or not we've met them in person... All of Fairy Tail feels as if they knew them," Laxus said. "Even I thought I had really met them for a moment." He admitted.

Dane's lip quirked up, "You guys would've loved them... They would have fit in perfectly, especially Gerard, that boy loved collateral damage, could've sworn it was his name." She said with a dry laugh. Laxus smiled sadly, watching the girl intently as she rested a hand atop the tomb. Eyes unblinking.

"Dane... I really wish we could bring them back, I wouldn't doubt there's a way-" but he went silent when she raised a hand to stop him.

"There is. I know how, but people die for a reason. I would never raise the dead, not even if for my own personal gain." Dane said lowly. Silence suffocated them. Laxus didn't know what to say, the last three years Dane just began to fade. Like a ghost, he had to admit to himself, she was a shell of a shell of the person she use to be.

"... Dane-" He began.

She looked at him intensely, "Do you know what it's like to not age when everyone around you still does?" He closed his mouth, shaking his head. "It's hell, a living hell... Kinda like a nightmare? One that constantly repeats itself; one where every second of every day you watch as your family, friends get older & you just stay the same." She said, "In all actuality it's like getting your heart ripped out your chest & stomped on by the person you love, then timings it by countless infinites... Repeatedly, but the thing is..." Dane held his sapphire orbs, brown eyes wide & pupils unimaginably small. "You _can't_ stop it..." she whispered.

"You could- I mean you can..." Laxus said, regretting his words when he saw an indecipherable looked flash in her eyes. "But you shouldn't!" His eyes focused on her tail, it moving vigorously a moment ago, only to still at his outburst. The immortal teen squatted in front of him, pointed ears standing straight, eyes widening more in question.

"Explain why I shouldn't?" Dane asked hoping closer by a few inches, "These four were some of my closest friends, countless others have fallen over the span of my three years as an immortal." Dane moved quickly, crouching behind him. "How many more do you want me to watch fall before giving into temptation?" She asked from behind him. Laxus shivered as her lips pressed to the sensitive shell of his ear, "Hundreds? _Thousands_?"

Laxus shook his head, "That's not what I meant." He argued, stopping the urge to shock his friend when she grabbed his shoulders, & yanked him down onto his back. Dane pinned him there, hands firm as they anchored him to the earth.

"Than please, humor me with your explanation," Dane replied annoyed. Laxus tried to free himself, but she held to him fast, tail appearing out of nowhere to caress his face. "Look at me when you say these next words." She sneered, tail holding his chin firmly in place.

He released a breath,"I mean killing yourself won't do you any good. Then you'd just make all of us who would be still living sad, you'd make them feel terrible... You'd make me feel useless. Alone." Laxus said holding her tentative gaze. Dane cocked her head to the side, brow raised as she cataloged him.

Her ears twitched at the double meaning to his words, "I'd watch you grow old..." Dane's hands slipped off his shoulders, & she stepped away, standing to her full height of 5'7. Laxus stood, coming up behind her & wrapping his arms around her from behind, chin resting on her shoulder. "You'd whither away & die, I'd stay young... I'd be alone then." Dane said wiping away tears at the thought. Laxus turned her around, smiling down at her as he hooked a finger under her chin.

"As long as you remembered me, you'd never be alone." He said making her look up at him, "You remember them don't you?" Laxus glanced to the burials. "When you feel alone?" Dane nodded, his thumb skating beneath her eye to wipe away a tear. "You don't feel alone then do you?" He asked softly.

"No." She replied just as quietly. Laxus smiled, leaning down to kiss her with a fiercely, soft passion.

"Then long after I'm gone, you'll remember me, & a time not so long ago when I was with you. It'll give you strength, courage; like they do." Laxus whispered before connecting their lips again. Arms coiling around her waist & holding her close to him as her arms wrapped around his neck, her tail curling around his leg in response as well. He leaned back, kissing the tip of her nose, "Dane, I love you. I really do." Laxus breathed with a faint blush.

Dane's cheeks dusted with the same pink hue, "I love you too Laxus, I always have." She said kissing him softly again.


End file.
